


The Desperation In Your Eyes

by t0bemadeofglass



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Friendly competition, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 09:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3063101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0bemadeofglass/pseuds/t0bemadeofglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started out as a friendly competition between her lovers, and Natasha's loving every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desperation In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love this prompt. Not to say I don't love all my other prompts, but this one has a very near, dear place in my heart. It asked for Natasha being in a variety of established relationships and they all have a fuck-off to see who's the best lover, which, let's be real, fuck yes. It's everything I've ever wanted.   
> I did put femslash in here, so apologies to the OP if you were just looking for M/F--I tried to put as much of that in as I could, and give a decent variety of kinks. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you so much for reading!

Loki

She wasn’t very sure when it started--whatever it might’ve been--not having been given an exact run down of whatever the conversation was between the lot of them had been.  Still she was willing to bet Loki had started it all.  He always started things.  Though it made sense, she thought, as he delved between her legs once more, fingers soft but unyielding as they spread her legs further on the bed.  Her back arched so sharply she feared it might break.  Had Loki been human she would’ve expected his jaw to fall off given as long as he’d been working at her, his tongue slow as he alternated between licking up and down her slit and pressing past her folds.  His nose would nudge her clit, intentionally done so that she’d near jolt out of her skin with the shock of sensation, and her hands would clutch at his hair, the comforter, the pillows behind her head, whatever she could get a hold of.  Her lips had grown swollen from constantly biting down on them, and her voice had long since grown hoarse as she’d kept herself from shouting everytime he’d brought his forefinger to press into her, stroking upwards against her g-spot.  Her body would shiver, shudder and she’d gasp as the pleasure built, and her vision had long since gone white and fuzzy around the edges, each orgasm he’d given her blurring into one another.  

How much longer was he expecting her to go?  And without him taking his own pleasure, to boot?  He was a selfish man, this she knew and anticipated, never having gone without enjoying their infrequent couplings (he was always good about making her come at least once before he was entirely satisfied), but this attentiveness was strange and near unsettling, unending in the constant give rather than the take she was so used to.  

The tip of his tongue flicked out and around her clit, circling the swollen bundle of nerves as he pressed a second finger into her, scissoring her open and she let out a low whimper that brought the color up in her cheeks.  Her nails dug into his scalp.  

“ _Loki_ \--don’t--Swear to god if you keep me from coming again--.”

“All in good time, pet,” he promised yet again, thin lips pressing taunting kisses to the soft sides of her thighs, his constant escape route that made her keen and her legs shake.  How many times had he told her the same before drawing out the pleasure that followed?  Because if she had to wait one more fucking time to finish off this last orgasm (she wasn’t sure how many more she could take) she was going to lose her fucking mind--.  

She shouted as a third finger eased into her, sitting forward so that her nails raked down his skull and neck, marking up the pale skin of his back as he rushed forward to press his lips to hers.  She moaned, tasting herself on his lips as she tried to sink her claws into him and pull him back, pull him into her.  When his fingers left her slit she gave a disbelieving groan, stifled only by the following noise of pleasure as his cock slid, with ease, into her.  She was good and sopping wet from the hours of torment and teasing, and he fell into an easy rhythm in no time.  Her legs wrapped tight around his waist as his hands moving down to cup the soft skin of her backside.  She whined, breathing already shallow, and kissed him harder.  She wanted more, needed more of it than she was getting, dammit.  She was going to come apart at the seams if she didn’t.  And not in the good way.  

Her hips bucked and rocked up against his, her lips parting so she could pant into his mouth, his name on her lips over and over again.  “Please, _please_ ,” she begged, hating him for making her do it, and even more so for not letting her finish just yet.  He was dragging it out for far longer than he’d done before and--just a little more--.  His hips snapped against hers, the obscene sound of flesh slapping against flesh.  

“What do you want, pet?” Loki asked, voice hot against her skin, lips nibbling at her earlobe.  Shivers raced up her spine.  

“You know what I want,” she said, impatient, though the words hardly held the fire they normally would have.  

“So _tell_ me.”  He punctuated every word with a thrust of his hips, Natasha’s heels digging all the harder into his back as she felt herself teetering on the edge.  A noise of frustration wormed its way through her lips as she tried to wriggle a hand between them to rub at her clit, but he caught her by the wrist and pinned it just behind her back.  “Just tell me that you want me, that I make you feel this good, and I’ll give you everything,” his hips stilled as he pressed himself flush against her, forcing a breathless moan from her.  “ _Everything_ you want.”  

Her mind was short circuiting, her brain no longer making any sense.  Words flowed from her mouth, something along the lines of “ _Loki I want_ you” and as she babbled them over and over again his hips picked up momentum again.  He laid her back, the silk of her bedspread almost too much friction and pressure against her slick, sweat covered body, and drove into her so hard that the wall dented from the force of the headboard beating it again and again.  His grip on her hips tightened, his jaw set as his eyes burned and held her gaze.  

“Then come on, Natasha.   _Come_ for me,” he growled.  Commanded.  Her body was helpless to obey, not that she was putting up much of a struggle against it, and she went rigid with a shriek of pleasure.  He followed shortly after, his hips pressed flush against hers, and through the cracks of her eyes she watched as his jaw relaxed and his eyes fluttered into the back of his head.  That made her grin.  Good.

 

\--

 

“I’d give it a seven and a half out of ten.”  

“Did you have your hearing aid turned down?”  Stark laughed.  “That’s at least an eight.”

“Nah, it hardly counts if Loki’s the one screaming the whole time,” Clint said with a shrug.  “He’s the one who started the whole thing--we all know Nat’s good in bed.  It’s not a question about her, but about who’s better at making her happy.  I’m putting it down as a full seven.”  

“Better you than me explain it to Loki when he demands to know why.”  

 

\--

 

Sam

Sam had always been one of her favorites, and he always knew just what would make her happy and make her day that much better.  It was no different in the bedroom, but something had changed.  He’d changed, ever so subtly.  It’d started out as a movie night with just the two of them, nothing unusual as Nat curled up in his lap, Sam’s hands tapping out a rhythmless beat on the inside of her thigh as the beginning titles showed on the television in his room.  They’d hardly made it twenty minutes into the latest Hobbit movie before his hand had already started sliding up the inseam of her pants, steady and true as he worked closer.  His breath was warm and relaxed in her ear, and she snuck a quick glance back at him.

“Gettin’ fresh with me already, Wilson?” She teased, relaxing her back and widening her stance a little as a soft sigh left her parted lips.  Mm, that was nice.  His forefinger rubbed over the seam of her pants, right over her slit, the heat from it growing as he paid more attention to it.  She gave a hum of approval.  

“Can’t resist you, can I?” He asked, lips descending on the soft spot just behind her ear where he knew she liked, bringing the tip of his tongue to dance along the sensitive patch of skin until she shivered and her hips bucked against his hands.  

“Ah-ah, patience.”  He said with a soft laugh that sent sparks fizzing in her stomach.  

“Not you, too,” she whined.  “Honestly, what’s a girl gotta do to get a good, hard fuck, no playing around?”  Her voice was strained but he knew she was teasing, knew she liked the anticipation as much as anything.  When she didn’t have to play act at pleasure it made the anticipation all the sweeter

“Well if you stop whining about it I’ll see what I can do,” he promised, teeth dragging across her lower earlobe as her spine went stiff.  His fingers had moved upwards, slipping down the band of her yogas and down towards her panties, teasing the strip of soaked fabric with skilled fingertips.  She gave a soft hum of appreciation as her back relaxed against him, her head tipping to the side to allow him access to her throat.  He took it, beard scratching the soft skin of her throat as his tongue flicked out to ease over the column of her throat, and she groaned as her back arched when his teeth bit down.  Mm, yes.  Her hands reached up to catch onto the back of his head, fingers easing over the closely shaven hair there, and he pressed one finger into her easily.  

Wrist angled just right, the palm of his hand rubbed against her clit as he pumped that one finger lazily into her, the movie completely forgotten, his lips hoovering onto the pale skin of her neck and leaving blossoming hickies in his wake.  She moaned his name, voice soft and utterly unguarded, as he added a second finger and kept up the slow pace.  He worked her up comfortably, not taking her over the edge with a crash and a bang the way that the others might have, but easing her into it so that her body thrummed pleasantly, skin alight with his touch.  Despite all he’d done with them his hands were gentle, forgiving as he played her body easily as the video games she’d seen he and Clint tear apart on their down time.  Her first orgasm took her completely by surprise, making itself known only by the fire in her gut that refused to be quenched, covering her in flames that licked at every inch of her skin until his name fell, broken, from her lips as her body trembled.  

He had her on her haunches above him moments later, the movie turned off and Natasha’s lips falling open as she rose and lowered herself on his cock over and over again.  His hands guided her motions, keeping it slow despite her better wishes to speed it up, to chase her orgasm.  No, he knew best, and knew that the slower they went the better off it’d be.  She had to learn to trust him, she supposed, and her hands covered his as she willed herself to slow down.  Even in the dim of the room his eyes found hers and she felt herself blush under his attentive gaze.  Hardly anyone managed to get her to do that anymore, but with Sam it all just felt so _right_.  Effortless.  She didn’t have to worry about facades, about making sure that he was satisfied (she _knew_ her prowess in bed, and _knew_ he would be happy no matter what), she could just be Natasha, and he was just Sam beneath her.  

“Still with me?”  He teased, noticing that she’d zoned out.  She squeezed his left hand with her right, lips spreading in a smile.  

“Always,” she said in a soft huff of air, leaning in to kiss him deeply.  She focused on the feel of his body against hers, inside hers, the way his cock filled her just right.  He tipped his hips ever so slightly, angling his cock to hit the same g-spot his fingers had so diligently found before.  As his hips raised to meet hers with a soft, surprised “oof!” she felt her body begin to respond, tightening around him, as though he’d flipped a switch even she didn’t know about.  Too soon she was spiraling head over heels into her next orgasm, her forehead pressed against his as her eyes kept his.  With a keen she threaded their fingers together and whimpered as his thrusts began to speed up, his own completion nearing.  

“C’mon, Nat,” he whispered, voice hot in her ear, skin hot against hers, so hot she thought she might burst into flames.  “Almost there--c’mon babe.  You can do it.”  

She sank fully onto him as she came with a shout, wincing and apologizing for the pain she’d caused his eardrums, only to feel him shake his head and help her ride out the aftershocks of her own orgasm.  

“‘S fine,” he promised, losing the rhythm and picking up speed as he chased his own finish.  She grinned and kissed him, sucking on his full bottom lip, as he finally came with a cry.  His back arched and his grip on her hand tightened as she felt him fill her up, a soft groan leaving her throat at the sensation.  Body trembling, he pulled her down onto his chest and wrapped one of the nearby blankets around them, cocooning them and kissing his lips to her forehead.  

“You’re the best, you know that?”  He asked, slipping out of her with a hiss.  She chuckled, looking up through her lashes at him.  

“Yeah, I know,” she winked.  As if he really had to remind her.  

 

\--

 

“That’s probably one of the quietest times I’ve ever heard them go at it.”

“Well, she’s not a spy for nothing,” Clint said with a shrug.  “Doesn’t mean it was any less good.”

“So how the hell do we score _that_?” Stark asked, rolling his eyes.  Really, that was so impractical, and just rude of her!  

“Can’t I just give him a ten for being one of my best friends?”  

 

\--

 

Steve & Sif

She wasn’t sure if the pair of them going at the same time meant they were disqualified, or just creative.  She was opting for the latter.  And as far as creativity went, the pair had it in spades.  Natasha let out a low whimper, her legs bracketing Sif’s face as her hands held onto Steve’s shoulders for the life of her, and Sif’s tongue slid from the top of her slit to the bottom as slowly as the woman could muster.  The goddess’ legs were thrown up and wrapped around Steve’s shoulders as he fucked into her, and as their bodies jolted with the movement Sif’s moans vibrated against Natasha’s skin, pushing the red head into a feverish haze she didn’t know she was capable of reaching.  The three of them had been going for the better part of an hour and a half, no one wanting to admit to an end before the other two were ready, and none of them ever wanting it to end, not really.  Every time Natasha thought they’d be close to finishing, whether Sif had climaxed, or she had, or Steve, they’d take a half minute to breathe, and the pair would lock eyes before shifting Natasha into a new position, one that would leave her breathless as they got to work on her.  Double the effort, double the reward Nat supposed, and her lips sought out Steve’s, biting his thick bottom lip so hard she thought she might pierce the skin as Sif’s tongue swirled around her clit before she _sucked_ so hard Nat swore she saw the bifrost.  

“That’s it, that’s a good girl,” Steve murmured as he pulled away from Nat, kissing his way down the curve of her jaw and nipping at her chin.  She squirmed, but Sif’s hands, which had fallen onto her lover’s waist, held her in place, forcing her to take the pleasure until she thought it might suffocate her.  “C’mon, you can do it, can’t you?  Don’t need a break yet?”

“N-no,” she gasped.  

A good thing, too.  Sif gave her the slightest edge of teeth against her clit, just enough danger and pleasure mixed, and Nat was off.  Her thighs tightened around Sif’s head and thank god she was made of sturdier stuff than a human, or else she might not have survived.  As it was the goddess simply moaned and lapped up the warm come that slid down her chin, Steve picking up the pace to try and bring Sif off just as quickly.  Natasha shivered and bucked her hips, her whole body riding out the sensation and relishing just how easily it was for the pair of them to pick her apart, only to put her back together again.

Overly sensitive, Natasha tried to tug away, but again Sif wouldn’t let her.  Soft, tender kisses were pressed to the inside of her thighs, followed by harder bites that Natasha would have marks to look fondly at for the next few days, each of them bringing a quiet moan to Nat’s lips.  All the while Steve’s pace picked up, and upon recognizing the way his jaw set, the curve of his brow as he focused all his energy into fucking Sif, she knew he was just as close.  One of Natasha’s hands flitted down Sif’s smooth abdomen, thumb pressing Sif’s clit hard enough to make the woman jump, and as she ground her slit onto Sif’s face once more, whining as she felt Sif start up again, she worked to help Steve finish her off, not satisfied until the pair of them stuttered and she felt Sif pull away from her cunt in order to take gasping lungfuls of breath.  She’d never been a particularly loud lover, the tremors of her body saying vastly more than screams of pleasure ever could, but Steve gave a shout and gripped Nat tight by the shoulders to pull her up and lick into her mouth as his hips pressed flush up against Sif’s.  Natasha hummed and moaned into it, the contact with the two giving her near as much a high as her previous orgasm.  

When Steve slipped out of Sif, spent and muscles aching, Natasha felt a twist of desire pull through her.  Leaning over Sif, she brought her lips to the goddess’ cunt and mirrored the same motions as had been used on her, delighting in how Sif’s body went stiff, and then so very relaxed as Natasha cleaned her up, tasting both of her lovers at the same time.  Steve groaned, muttering something about weak knees and gorgeous women, before he disappeared to grab a couple towels to help them clean up.  Sif, for her part, reciprocated, and it wasn’t long before they were at it again, Steve coming back to watch with lazy, hooded eyes and a wide grin on his face that Natasha could feel, more than see.  

“You two just gonna have all the fun over there?”  He teased, stepping over to lift Natasha’s chin and press his lips to hers.  

“Well once you’re ready for the next bit then you can come and join,” she said, voice breathless and pitching up higher than normal as Sif pressed her tongue into her.  Nat groaned.  “Till then, just enjoy the view, Rogers.”  

“Yes ma’am,” he said, voice reverent, as he backed off and let the two enjoy themselves.  

 

\--

 

“So,” Clint started even as the noise began overhead again.  “How the hell do we score this one?  I don’t think a simple ten-point scale’s gonna do it.”  

“We could just give them bonus points for thinking out of the box?”  Stark suggested.  

“Yeah.  Like I said--we need a new scale.  Our first one doesn’t allow for threesomes.”

“And what a shame that is.”

 

\--

 

Thor

Now Thor she could always rely on for a good hard fuck, and he never disappointed.  They’d found out all too soon that he was a little bit bigger than her body could generally accommodate, and though it’d frustrated her to no end--never having really _dealt_ with an issue like this before--Thor had assured her that it wasn’t particularly out of the ordinary and there was another option if she was interested.

Burying himself hilt deep in her ass, it turned out, worked just as well as any other (maybe even better) position.  He was always so good with the preparations beforehand, neither of them wanting more pain than strictly necessary, and though Nat wasn’t susceptible to infections the way that humans might’ve been that wasn’t a boundary she was keen to cross.  He wasted little time getting her ready when they finally managed to steal away.  Tony was holding court in the living room, and with Natasha’s hand on Thor’s wrist tugging him towards the door he’d gotten the message.  He always kept his room well stocked, and in no time he had her laid out on his bed, two fingers coated in lube and knuckle-deep in her backside as she tugged him closer by the hair and kissed him hard.  

“Missed you,” she gasped as he twisted his wrist ever so slightly, scissoring his fingers to help stretch her out.  With his spare hand, he drizzled more of the lube onto his hand and fingers before sliding a third thick digit into her.  She keened into his mouth.  

“And I you,” he said with a grin, beard scratching against her jaw as he moved his lips up towards her ear.  His teeth caught on the tip of it and as he sucked she felt her body go up into flames.  He was an explorer, keen to make his mark wherever he went, and from the first time they’d fucked and on he’d been determined to find every last spot that set her skin on fire and made her brain go numb.  Not difficult, it turned out, when he fucked like he had all the time in the world.  If Sif’s stamina was anything to go off of it must’ve been an Asgardian thing, and she let out a throaty moan as he pulled his fingers out from inside her.  She felt so empty without him, and though she knew it wouldn’t last long she still pouted up at him, staring through her lashes as he slicked his cock with another glob of lube.  Nothing put an end to the mood quite like ripping something, and they were so careful never to get to that point.  

“Hate it when you do that,” she muttered.  His laugh rumbled through his whole body as he kissed his way down hers, paying special attention to her breasts as he lined his cock up.  

“Patience, little one,” he murmured.  

“Don’t want to be-- _fuck_!” She shouted.  Her hands reached out to grasp his broad, well defined shoulders as he slid into her in one quick movement, all complaints about being empty disappearing as he filled her.  He didn’t stop until his hips were flush against hers and she felt like her eyes might roll into the back of her head.  Yes, this, _this_ is what she wanted, had been waiting for.  She whimpered and locked her ankles around his waist, and his hips undulated with short, shallow thrusts to help ease her through the shock of him pushing into her all at once.  Pleasure seeped into every pore, and when her nails began to dig into his skin, and her heels pressed into his lower back with every counter-thrust of her own, he knew she was ready.  Cupping her backside with one of his hands he lifted her with ease into his arms, supporting her with that one hand as though she was weightless.  

“Feeling okay now?” He asked, voice a low rumble in her ear as he shifted them on the spot, Natasha holding onto him for dear life.  She nodded slowly, lips pressing slow, easy kisses on his golden skin, so that when the wall came slamming up against her back it stole what breath she had right from her lungs.  He bracketed his arms on either side of her body, lips twisted into a knowing grin as she stared up at him with her wide eyes, and his hips began to piston into her faster than she thought possible.  The first scream that came was purely an accident, a culmination of pleasure she couldn’t find words to describe, only able to let that sound out, broken though it might have been, and Thor laughed to hear it.  She could barely stammer out an apology for having been so loud right next to his ear, but he waved it away and kissed down the line of her jugular vein, beard burning her skin and tongue and lips soothing it right afterwards.  She didn’t know _what_ to feel from then on, her nerves reduced to a mess of _yes yes more please please I need more_ \--.  

It wasn’t until her throat went sore and hoarse that she realized she’d been saying it all aloud, and Thor’s teeth set hard in his jaw as he picked up the speed.  Sweat dripped and their bodies slid with ease against one another, Thor not even trembling even though Natasha was sure there was a permanent dent in his wall from where he’d pressed her into it.  

She came untouched the first time, howling as her eyes screwed up and her body convulsed in his grip.  Two fingers pressed into her slit before she’d stopped moaning, sliding in with ease, calloused tips twisting until they pressed against her g-spot.  That stole what little air she’d had from her body, and her eyes snapped open to watch Thor shoot a primal grin at her, eyes bright and thumb moving to worry at her clit.  Overstimulated and utterly wrecked, her next orgasm crashed against her none too unpleasantly, a hybrid of pain and pleasure she had no words for but only knew she wanted again and again until she couldn’t see straight.  Not that that was too far off, really.  

Thor hardly stopped as his own orgasm hit, flooding her body with come and beating his fist into the wall until it cracked and Natasha’s body went slack, barely held up between the wall and the behemoth of a man holding her tight.  His lips formed her name, whispered it to her skin over and over again like his own personal prayer, and as she rocked her hips to help ease him through the pleasure, she watched as his eyes glinted and he carried her back and onto the bed with him.  Round two, then.  

 

\--

 

“Uhh, so.  Do we just chalk it up to him because he’s a god?”

“That’s cheating.”  Tony rolled his eyes.  Clint just stared at him, then up at where Thor’s room had been, then back to Tony.  

“Sounds like he’s gonna win anyway.  Cheating or no.”

 

\--

 

Maria

“You’ve had a busy week, haven’t you?”  Maria’s voice asked, filtering in from Natasha’s left as the red head felt her lover’s hand reach out to caress her breasts.  Nat let out a soft “ _Mhm_ ,” lips parting, wishing she could see Maria’s face, but the darkness imposed by the blindfold was absolute.  The soft thwap of Maria’s hand against the side of Natasha’s backside was enough to remind her that words were what Maria needed, not just noises.  

“Yes ma’am,” she said quickly, nearly tripping over the words.  Maria’s soft laugh was a balm to her soul, and her superior’s soft lips pressed against Natasha’s.  Nat opened up for her without being asked to, whimpering as Maria’s tongue pressed inside and explored every inch of her, taking her time to devour Natasha whole.  

The buzz of a vibrator against the inside of Natasha’s thigh made her jump, her hands tightening on the ropes that kept her bound to the headboard of the bed.  A soft gasp left her lips as she felt the tip of the machine sliding up her thigh and towards her clit, dancing all around but never going where she needed it to.  She had half a mind to cant her hips just to the side, trying to get that delicious vibration right where it would drive her the most crazy, but she knew better than that.  Besides, Maria had other plans, and for her patience Natasha was rewarded with the tip of the vibrator being pressed against her clit, the lowest setting still enough to drive her insane as the pressure began to build at the base of her spine.  

“Do you like this, my dear?”  Maria asked, her voice soft and coming from the side of her.  The sound of a belt being shifted, of metal clacking together gently, followed before Natasha’s words swallowed them up.  

“Y-yes ma’am, I do,” she promised, tongue flicking out to wet her lips.  “Thank you, ma’am.”

“Oh you’re so welcome.  Do you want more?”  Maria asked, a smile in her voice.  

“Please, ma’am.”  Natasha begged, the pressure growing and growing the longer she sat there, willing herself to keep from moving but oh it was difficult.

She gasped when Maria dribbled lube, cold and directly from the bottle, onto her already slick cunt, only to have it rubbed in by the plastic head of a cock that Natasha was sure, could she see, would be a bright, neon purple.  She knew that one all too well, and her heart quickened in her anticipation, whimpering as Maria slathered the lube onto the thick surface and pressed it in inch by inch.  

“Ohh yes, _yes_ thank you ma’am,” Natasha babbled, her hips jolting up to meet Maria’s.  Again, she received a hard swat on the backside.  

“Ah-ah.  All in good time,” Maria promised, stilling where she knelt in front of Natasha until the redhead let out a loud whine of longing.  Her toes curled, the slow vibrations getting to be nearly too much as her nails bit into her palms.  She tried to focus on the pain of it and not the soft caresses of Maria’s hands on her legs and hips, tried _not_ to focus on the way that she could feel the beginnings of an orgasm begin to creep into her veins, and if Maria didn’t tell her she couldn’t she was really going to come--.  

“Don’t you dare,” Maria said with a laugh of her own.  “You know better than to come without permission.”  

Nat’s head whipped to the side in her frustration, biting at her own skin to try and focus on another sensation, even as Maria bottomed out and began to roll her hips tantalizingly slow.  Immobilized by the bindings, but more than that by her desire to impress her lover, Natasha could do nothing but take it.  Tears of frustration and pleasure welled up in her eyes and she willed them to spill down her cheeks as she took great gasps of breath.  She wasn’t going to last much longer, not if Maria kept this up.  

The upping of the vibrations to the next level did nothing to help.  

“Please, please I need to come _pleaase_ ,” she begged, dragging the word out into three syllables as her body arched and her heels dug into the comforter.  

“No.”

Nat very nearly shouted in her frustration.  It was going to get painful before long and she loved it, loved being walked along that fine line before too much and not nearly enough, knowing that she was only held back by her trust of Maria and that the woman knew what was best for Natasha.  When everything else in her life had always focused on Natasha making the right call, this?  Seceding this power?  It was everything she had ever wanted.  

But still she wasn’t going to last very long, and Maria took pity on her soon enough.  She leaned in, pressing her bare skin to Natasha’s, and licked a long stripe up Natasha’s left breast as her fingers played with her right, pinching her nipple until it hardened, and sucking on it while her hands moved to repeat the attention on her left side.  Natasha very nearly cut through her lip she was biting down with all she had, already tasting blood from having chewed on the inside of her cheek.  

“Please, I can’t do it--.”

“A little while longer.  Just a little bit more.  You’re doing so well.”  A pause, Maria filling her mouth with Natasha’s breast once more, sucking until the woman bucked and gasped.  “Do you want to stop?”  She asked, voice soft.  

“No.”

“Good girl.”  Maria sounded so proud, so proud that Natasha’s heart ached with the praise.  Good girl, she was a good girl, listening to everything Maria told her and following.  She could do this.  Maria knew she could, and so she would.  

It turned into a slow pull and push of pleasure, Natasha’s brain going numb to it after awhile, her body responding as best it could, goosebumps rising on her flesh whenever Maria would move away or switch things up.  The vibrator had long since been turned off--Maria not near that cruel to torment her for much longer--and as her thrusts began to pick up the pace she reached over to caress the side of Natasha’s face.  Nat turned her head and opened her mouth, taking Maria’s thumb in her lips, swiping her tongue over the pad and relishing the sharp intake of breath that came from her lover.  

“Do you want to come, Natasha?”  Maria asked, voice broken.  She was reaching the end of her tether, too, Nat having felt her body grow stiff as the leather of the harness had rubbed against her clit one too many times, bringing the other woman close to her own completion.  

“Please, oh please,” Nat begged.  She felt the blindfold being slipped from around her eyes, and had to squint even in the dim light, but it was worth it.  Maria’s lips were swollen, the color in her cheeks high, and her eyes so bright they looked like stars.  Nat wanted to reach up and kiss her, opened her mouth to say so and beg the privilege, but shouted instead as Maria flipped the vibrator back on, maxing out the setting so that it roared to life and made Natasha blink back tears of shock.  

“Then come for me, my Natasha.  Come.”  She ordered, voice breaking as she watched Nat come apart beneath her.  Her back arced, her face screwed up in pleasure, but never once did she take her eyes from Maria’s.  It brought the dark haired woman to her own completion as well, riding the high of Natasha’s orgasm and feeling more than seeing lights pop behind her eyes, the rush of blood through her body drowning near everything else out.

With shaking hands she turned the vibrator off to keep Natasha from sobbing, and cooing how good she was she leaned over to undo all the bindings.  Nat preened under the attention, catching Maria’s lips with her own, cupping her face with her newly freed hands, once Maria got close enough.  

“Thank you,” she gasped when she pulled away, eyes still misty.  Maria just nodded, and kissed her once more.  

“Trust me, not a hardship,” she teased, and the two shared a laugh before Maria eased out of her and helped Natasha up on her shaky legs towards the tub.  

 

\--

 

“So what’s the running tally?”  Natasha asked, toweling off her hair as she stepped down to where Clint and Stark were sitting.  Her skin was covered in the marks of the past couple weeks, and though her knees still felt a little wobbly it was worth it to see the reverent looks of the other two men.  How the hell was she  _walking_?

“Well, so far Thor’s kicking everyone’s ass, though Maria and Steve and Sif are giving him a run for his money.”  Clint admitted.  “Dunno.  Loki thought he’d be the best out of everyone, but what do you think?”

“I think the answer’s pretty damn obvious.”  Natasha said with a shrug of her shoulder.  

“Hah!  I knew it!  Told you Thor was the best!”  Stark grinned.  Natasha whapped him upside the head, and he pouted as he looked back over at her.  

“Fine, who?”  He demanded.  

Nat winked.  “ _Me_.  Who else could give everyone a run for their money the way I do?”  


End file.
